


(CONFIDENTIAL)

by lokalelyen



Category: The Secret Series - Pseudonymous Bosch
Genre: AU - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokalelyen/pseuds/lokalelyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A leak from the office of a certain anonymous author reveals several hidden drafts, continuing from the events of a secret series of books. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following chapters were originally manuscripts written on several sheets of copy paper, found in an abandoned apartment complex in Santa Monica, California, during an investigation conducted by local police. The apartment, although fully-furnished, had been abandoned for some time since it was discovered-- about six months had passed since the tenant of the apartment was last seen by their neighbors, who described the person as a "recluse", only venturing outside to buy groceries, and even then appearing as a different person each time. Indeed, a personal makeup studio was found inside a walk-in closet full of various disguises and outfits. Although the furniture and personal effects remained, no information on the tenant could be traced-- the name the apartment was under proved to be false, and any attempts to call the listed emergency numbers proved futile.
> 
> The manuscripts were the only pieces of writing found inside the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, okay. I got it. I just... _sigh_. Okay.
> 
> I just downed an entire bottle of Godiva Chocolate Liqueur. I can _do_ this.
> 
> Oy, high-school. What a time. Those were the days, eh? Awkward adolescent days of my youth. So painful to write about. The only way I could write about these awful days is if I ingest copious amounts of alcohol. I wouldn't write about this otherwise, no way, no how.
> 
> I'm wasted. Absolutely smashed. Knackered. I'm drunk off my ass. Let's write.

It was a fairly windy and sunny day, and our young protagonist, Cassandra, was in a car, being driven to her new school. Her mother had insisted that she would be with her on her first day of high school; if not the entire day, at least on the way there. 

It would have been alright if it was her mother doing the actual driving, though. Today, she was in the passenger’s seat, and Dr. Albert Ndefo, her mother’s, erm, boyfriend, was in the driver’s seat of his old, beat-up looking car. Cass was beside Albert’s son, her friend (and quite possibly stepbrother if this kept up) Daniel.

Normally, Cass thought, her mother would’ve worried that the car might possibly collapse on the road, as it seemed apt to do at any second. However, she looked like she couldn’t care less about the state of the vehicle, which seemed odd. However, she did catch her give an indignant glance to the mummy air-freshener dangling on the rear view mirror, which was a relief, somehow.

In the present, Cass’ mother was currently giving her a list of reminders, which was a habit of hers, especially when she was anxious about her (which was almost always):

 **Mel** : Are you sure that you have everything you need?  
**Cass** : Yes, Mom.  
M: Notebooks?  
C: Yep.  
M: Pencil case?  
C: Yup.  
M: You have your lunch with you?  
C: Yes.  
M: What is it?  
C: Do I have to?  
M: Yes!  
C: *sigh* Super-chip trail mix and instant noodles with bottled water.  
M: Goodness! You know, Cass, you should eat better... I thought you wanted to be in top form for today?  
C: I know, Mom, but it’s part of my training!  
**Daniel** : *snort* Whatever.  
C: What was that?!  
D: What was what?  
C: Did you just what snort whatever me?  
D: What if I did?  
**Albert** : *laughing*  
M: Kids! Stop squabbling over there!  
C: Sorry, Mom./D: Sorry, Mel.  
M: Anyway, I don’t care, you better go buy something from the cafeteria, here’s some money...  
C: Mom!  
D: *sniggering*  
M: Just for today? Please? After this, you can corrupt your body with prepackaged food every lunch period for as long as you live, I promise.  
C: *groans* Fine.

Stuffing the money in her waterproof, convertible (it could turn into a parachute, a tent, or a flotation device), ultra-light survivalist backpack, she felt kind of guilty; her mother only wanted the best for her, after all, even though Cass knew that cafeteria food had the nutritional benefits of a cinder brick. (Besides, Mel herself had grown up in the Philippines until her family immigrated when she was in high school, something Cass knew from Grandpa Larry, so she didn't blame her.) Plus, if she got that worked up about what she ate for lunch, she couldn’t _possibly_ imagine her reaction if she found out she was actually part of a secret society bent on preserving and protecting a centuries-old secret. No, it was better to not say anything, which suited her just fine.

The car slowed, and stopped altogether. Cass thought she felt it shudder. “Would you look at that,” said Albert, grinning, “We’re here! Take care, now.”

Cass and Daniel got out of the car, grateful. Melanie managed to squeeze in a “love you!” before they drove off to bring her to work.

Daniel snorted as they walked up to the school. “I like your mom.”

Cass did a mock snort in response. “Shut up.”

As usual, I can’t describe the setting in detail. However, here is a key point: it was quite different from the middle school she had graduated from a few months ago.

Daniel was approached by Glob as soon as he saw him, and Cass said her farewells as her poor future stepbrother was being pestered with stories about Glob’s various gastronomical related escapades over the summer.

“Later, nerd!” she chortled, and Daniel just rolled his dark eyes in response.

She headed inside, and was greeted with a blast of cold air. Heading to her assigned locker, she started putting her things inside. She was glad to be in school again, to have survived to the point of high school, even, though at the same time, she had a gut-wrenching feeling, kind of like when you think you have a stomach ache but you aren’t sure about it. 

She turned to see Yo-Yoji and Max-Ernest deep in conversation, heading towards her.

“...Well, it’s not really a foot, more like a few inches, but thanks for noticing!” Max-Ernest was saying. Yoji stopped, and tugged on the other boy’s sleeve, as he was still walking. “What?-- Oh, hi, Cass!”

“Hey, dude!” Yoji greeted, walking towards Cass, and Max-Ernest did the same. “What up? I saw you get off with Daniel...”

Cass rolled her eyes. “Hi, guys. Yeah, my mom and Albert 3-D dropped us off together, can you believe them? They can be so embarrassing sometimes.” Cass squinted. “...Did you get a haircut?”

Indeed, Yoji’s trademark hairstyle, with his bangs covering his eyes and blue streaks, was now reduced to a more presentable, if less cool looking, barber’s haircut. Yoji ran his hair through it, looking sheepish. “Uh. Yeah. My folks took me to the barber’s the other day. Ridiculous, right?”

“I think it looks nice,” Max-Ernest said.

Cass nodded. “Yeah, at least you can see now.”

Yoji laughed. “Shut up, dude!”

They all laughed, and the conversation picked up after that. “So, what did you do over the summer?” Cass asked them.

Max-Ernest shrugged. “Nothing, as always, though actually you can’t do nothing, that would be silly, I meant it figuratively,” he corrected, and continued, “Anyway, we went out a few times, but it was mostly at home. I spent my entire summer just going to the library and reading books and articles and ordering some new stuff online. Oh, and I’ve been doing all these experiments and stuff, but it’s mostly stuff you can try at home, since I can’t get to a lab. I tried to make a soda bottle terrarium and I think it’s doing well, I just need to wait for all the plants to grow and--”

“Max-Ernest!” Cass and Yo-Yoji said, in unison.

“What? Oh!” Max-Ernest blushed, embarrassed. “Sorry, it’s just that I haven’t talked to anyone all summer! Well, I talked to my parents, but it’s different with them, and I talk to P.C. sometimes though he can’t reply, but I think I heard him say my name once...”

“Anyway,” Yoji interrupted, before Max-Ernest could go off on another tangent, “I spent my summer in Japan.”

“Was your dad doing research again?” Cass inquired.

Yoji dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. “Nah, actually we went to visit relatives in Fukushima. I haven’t seen them since I was a little kid, and they’re actually pretty cool.” He grinned, as if he was actually excited to share this information, and had been dying to tell someone. He played it cool, though. “My granddad taught me how to work a katana, and I think I’m getting the hang of it. He’s no Master Wei, though.”

Cass nodded. “Great!”

There was silence for a while until Max-Ernest broke it. “So, Cass, what did you do?”

“Um.” Cass hesitated. “My mom actually took me out of the country for once. It was only for a few weeks, though.” She felt her ears redden at saying this, but it wasn’t like it was a big deal, she continued; it was just a trip to Mexico, sure, and they got to see all the Mayan pyramids and go canoeing down a river and everything.

Max-Ernest looked genuinely surprised, while Yoji tried (and failed) to suppress a big grin.

“Guys!” Cass yelled, suddenly embarrassed.

“What? We didn’t say anything,” said Max-Ernest. “Besides, I think it’s nice that you got to spend time with your mom! You saw the Sun Stone? That’s really cool; did you know that the ancient Mayans believed that there were four worlds that preceded ours, because the gods fought over the right to rule over the sun?”

“I thought you learned your lesson with ancient magic, dude.” Yoji said, chuckling. “You know, after...”

“Yeah, I know,” Max-Ernest said, “but I still think it’s fascinating...”

The second bell rang, and a voice over the intercom announced that there would an assembly in the amphitheater.

“Well, there goes the bell!” Cass said, relieved about the prospect of ending the conversation. “Come on, let’s get to the assembly.”

They followed the crowd of students already making their way there, and they entered the amphitheatre and found some seats. When they sat down, Yoji had started spacing out, as he was prone to do sometimes when he was thinking about something important. Cass regarded this with a tinge of curiosity, wondering what he was thinking about, but then she decided that it wasn’t too important.

Just then, Max-Ernest had tapped her on the shoulder.

“What is it?” she asked, turning to face him.

He looked like he was about to say something, but then he closed his mouth, as if he decided not to tell her. He kept looking back and forth, as if checking for eavesdroppers. When he seemed sure enough, his voice came in mumbling.

“So, uh, are you... going to... you know... the thing?”

“What thing?”

Max-Ernest looked down and back up at her face. “You know... the... _thing_.”

Cass raised an eyebrow. Usually, Max-Ernest wasn’t this cagey with things like this; he would’ve elaborated the specifics to the aforementioned thing by now, but the way he was acting made her worry.

“Max-Ernest, are you alright?”

His right eye twitched, ever so slightly. “...I think you know.”

It felt like a stab through her chest. Of course, she thought. That thing. Mr. Wallace had e-mailed them about it a week earlier. She felt like an idiot for not remembering something so important.

Cass remembered it like it happened that very day. Right after Pietro went missing, they told Mr. Wallace, alarmed by what had happened. He, too, was alarmed, and strode into Pietro’s trailer, as if to confirm the news. He saw the Ring of Thoth on the floor, and, though he didn’t let anyone see, Cass was positive that he was crying in his sleeve. Everyone on the circus grounds was alerted, and they had spent weeks searching for him, but it was no use. He was nowhere to be found; it seemed that he really did go to the other side.

Mr. Wallace had arranged a funeral service for their beloved leader to be held later that day, and although they didn’t have Pietro’s body to bury, Mr. Wallace had recovered that of Pietro’s twin brother, whom they knew as Luciano.

A.K.A. Dr. L, former co-leader of their enemies, the Order of the Midnight Sun. The funeral was for him, too; it was, in essence, laying one body to rest for the both of them.

Cass swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump in her throat. “...Yeah. I’ll be there.”

Max-Ernest grunted in reply and slumped back in his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... can't. I just can't. I'm not drunk enough to continue this. Even chocolate won't help me.
> 
> I'm going to go, yell at my typist, probably. Stupid rabbit won't even work for carrots anymore. It's ridiculous-- I work my ass off to get those carrots for him, and-- _sigh_.
> 
> Let's see if I can't make a quick trip to the pantry, see if I have anymore Ferrero Rocher truffles. And wine.
> 
> I wonder if I can still catch up on Elementary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back, as promised. With truffles. And wine.
> 
> Wine kind of sounds like whine. Which is what I'm whondering about, whether or not I can whine over whine tonight. Oh, crap. I misspelled "wondering", there.

Getting to the funeral alone was an ordeal. First of all, Cass’ mother was not supposed to know that she was going to a funeral in the first place; if she said that it was for a friend of hers who had died (which was technically just that), then she would blow up Max-Ernest’s, Yoji’s, Benjamin’s, and Glob’s phones, and she couldn’t let _that_ happen. And, even if she didn’t, she would insist that she go with her for moral support; which she would’ve liked, but she just couldn’t. She had to face it alone, by herself. Or, at least, with Max-Ernest and Yoji, who would be going, as well, anyway.

Max-Ernest, who could think up better and more logical excuses than Cass could, explained that he, Cass, and Yoji were going to visit Benjamin, who, since being rescued from the Midnight Sun, not once, but twice, was now functioning as a sort of asset for them. If anyone (whether family or foe) asked where they were, he would cover up for them.

The three kids met up at the nearest bus stop, dressed in their regular clothes. They got to the funeral home after about an hour of travel, and they were slightly exhausted, and not exactly in the mood to chat. Max-Ernest didn’t say anything on the way, unless it was to ask for the time; even then, his voice came out hoarse and somewhat shaky.

It was an eerie, abandoned looking place at the bottom of a hill, with tangles of ivy growing on the rusting gate, worn-out headstones, and weeds everywhere; the look would have been completed if there was fog rolling in, but it was a clear, cool, fall afternoon, which made it somehow more depressing. They went into the bathrooms to change into their formal wear, and they came out looking fancier, but still as somber as they were in their regular clothes. Cass was wearing a black, long-sleeved dress, and Max-Ernest and Yoji both had suits on, though Max-Ernest had emerged with a ridiculously colorful flower in his lapel, which looked out of place on his outfit.

As they strode out of the restroom building, Mr. Wallace, tall, dark, and gaunt, went up to them.

“Ah, you got my invitation,” he greeted, and shook each of their hands in turn. Although he was wearing a new suit and had obviously primped for the occasion, he had a worn look around him. He seemed skinnier than what was usual for him, and his expression didn’t even look like his usual, tight-lipped scowl, but was replaced with one that implied that he had just woken up and wanted to go back to bed.

Cass nodded, Yoji just grunted in reply, and Max-Ernest seemed to be steeling himself.

Mr. Wallace looked like he had more to say, but all he said was “Follow me”. He lead them into the chapels, where they walked down a long hallway into a room marked **CHAPEL C**.

The small, slightly dingy room was packed with people, mostly from the circus, who had come to pay their respects. The clowns, Morrie and Mickey, had mime makeup on instead of their usual clown makeup, and were wearing shabby, dark suits; The Strong Man and the Illustrated Man were busy comforting Alfred the Amazing; the little couple was dressed in mourning and clutching each other; Myrtle was standing in the corner, with Pietro’s cat, Friday, in her big, hairy arms. Owen and Lily were up front, they too, dressed in black; Lily was visibly shaken, trying to steady her breathing, while Owen was clenching and unclenching his fists, massaging them in-between. In front of the seated crowd was a simple, closed white casket. All in all, it wasn’t a very reassuring scene.

Cass swallowed as she took a seat up front, which was the only row with free chairs. Yoji seated himself next to his shaken mentor, with Max-Ernest next to him. Cass took the seat next to Owen, since she figured Max-Ernest would need some space.

Mr. Wallace walked up to the podium next to the casket, looked down, and cleared his throat. The room fell silent.

“My colleagues, friends, and fellow members of the Terces Society,” he began, looking up to the crowd. “We are gathered here today to honor our fallen leader, a great man, a great mentor, and an inspiration to us all...”

He trailed off for a few seconds. Cass hadn’t really thought about it before, but now she wondered what, exactly, Mr. Wallace might have had with Pietro. She had always thought that Mr. Wallace thought that his ideas were a bit far-fetched-- entrusting minors with life-threatening missions, for one-- but all along, he probably respected him. The thought filled Cass with dread; she and Max-Ernest had read Pietro's journal before, two years ago, and had learned the story of his childhood, how his brother was kidnapped, and how he spent his life looking for him. However, it just dawned on her that she didn't know all that much about him, after all.

And, even though the man had sided with the enemy, Cass couldn't help but think that she knew next to nothing about Luciano, either.

"Pietro was a great man. Many of us will never meet a man quite like him ever again. He was..." Mr. Wallace sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. "He was extraordinary. His views on the Secret were just as extraordinary as he was..."

Cass winced a bit at this.

"He was also the best person I ever knew."

Mr. Wallace did not elaborate any further. The whole gathering applauded him as he slunk off back to his seat, beside Cass. She cast a glance at him to see that he had wiped his face clean of expression. She had expected a better, if not at least longer speech from Mr. Wallace, the man who had millions of words to say about historical artifacts and dates. However, this was obviously a day in history he would rather forget, and Cass sympathized with him.

Without warning, Max-Ernest had stood up and was making his way to the podium. The room tittered. Was he going to be saying a eulogy?  
Cass turned her head to face Mr. Wallace, and he just shrugged, as if he knew what her silent question was and was giving her a silent answer. She figured that he had asked him to speak; he was closer to him than she and Yoji had ever been, after all.

Max-Ernest fidgeted on the podium, going through a stack of note cards, and Cass was reminded of his speech at their middle school graduation, only worse. The room quieted down as he stood there, swallowing. He looked tense and nervous, and Cass wanted to hug him and tell him it would be alright, but she knew that it wouldn't, it would never be alright now that Pietro was dead.

"Hi."

He took a deep breath, and continued.

"Mr. Wallace told me to make a eulogy for Pietro."

Breath.

"But as much as I wanted to... I didn't."

The reaction was hushed but instantaneous. Cass could hear people gasping and wondering out loud and cursing. She herself didn't know what to make of it...

Max-Ernest took another breath. The room fell silent again, but it felt stony.

"Or, rather, I didn't write a eulogy only for him."

Then, it fell into place in her head.

"Pietro was a good man. Some would say that he was eccentric, or even mad. However, we all loved him, because he loved everyone and saw the best in them. He saw things other people didn't see."

She could see where he was headed.

"He and his fraternal twin brother Luciano were best friends. They had so much in common, and... they were great together. So in sync, the perfect pair. It seemed like nothing could separate them."

"However, the Midnight Sun stole Luciano from Pietro. They turned him into one of them. Pietro, in search of him, went on to join the very group that opposed the Midnight Sun's doings. It's pretty ironic, if you think about it."

"Just think, being so close to a person and they suddenly turn on you; that would make anyone angry."

She could relate to that, sadly, and on more than one occasion. 

"I think even Pietro resented his brother for a while... But deep down, he knew that it wasn't his fault why he was the way he was. I know that now."

Cass thought back to the time they had last saw Pietro, before he disappeared; _I only wish that I had gotten to tell him that I knew he had changed, I knew he was sorry. I hate to think that he left me, not knowing that I believed him. That I forgave him._

Those were some of the last words Pietro had ever spoken.

Max-Ernest coughed, and consulted another note card, taking care to look at the audience. "I don't know, personally, if the man whose body lies here before us can ever be redeemed, but the fact that Pietro, the man we loved unconditionally, forgave him, is probably enough. He believed that anyone could make up for their actions if they took steps to repent..."

"I hope that Pietro and Luciano are happy on the other side, or wherever they are. I hope that we can follow Pietro's example and... strive to find the good in others. Because even with all the bad guys around, there are always people you can count on, even if they were tricked or brainwashed, maybe... Because, in the end, they're still good deep down."

"Thank you."

There was silence for a few moments, and nary a sound could be heard in the small chapel. Then, someone clapped.

It was Cass.

Soon, Yoji had started clapping. Owen and Lily had started clapping. The clowns, the little couple, Alfred, the Strong Man, the Illustrated Man, Myrtle, and the others had followed suit.

Mr. Wallace was the last to clap. Max-Ernest had gotten off the podium and back to his seat when the applause died down.

Later, when they got around to lowering the coffin, Cass had noticed that someone was missing.

She turned around and saw Max-Ernest, around twenty or so feet away from the small crowd, his back turned to them. Taking one last glance around to make sure nobody would see her, she slid out and made her way towards him.

As she drew closer, she could see that his arms were at his sides and his hands were balled into fists. His outrageous flower was missing from his lapel, and he was kicking clods of dirt, soiling his shoes.

"Hey."

Max-Ernest turned around to face Cass. He looked like he had been crying. "Hey," he said, his voice raw and gulping.

"You wanna talk about it?"

He hesitated. Cass was afraid that he might not even want to be approached right now. Her fears were confirmed; he took a deep breath and murmured his dissent.

Cass pursed her lips together. "Okay, I'm sorry. But if you need to talk, I'll be here, okay?" She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Okay?"

Max-Ernest wiped his nose with his sleeve and nodded.

She stepped back into the tent. People were now gathered around the gaping hole in the ground, throwing clods of dirt on it. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her, and she could see why Max-Ernest wanted to be as far from it as possible.

A hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up to see Mr. Wallace.

"Cassandra," he said, "may I borrow you for a few moments?"

Before she could reply, he had led her away from the tent, but not in the direction where Max-Ernest had headed off to sulk, and she was grateful for this.

"I'm sorry I made you come on such short notice," he began, "I bet your mother is worrying. I suppose you have a good cover story for your absence, but, again, I'm terribly sorry."

"No-- It's fine, Mr. Wallace, really..."

The man sighed deeply. "Very well, if you insist." He dug into his pockets, and found a single, small package, wrapped in brown paper and tied with string.

Handing it to her, he said, rather blearily, "Pietro wanted you to have it."

Her eyes widened. She took the parcel gingerly, and turned it over in her hands. "But... why would he... Do you know what's in this?"

He shook his head. “Sadly, I do not.” She immediately wondered if he was lying, but then she mentally hit herself for being so cynical. As if Mr. Wallace could lie at a time like this.

“But,” he continued, “it must be very important if he left it to you. I am sure you will appreciate it.”

He then walked away, just like that. Cass just stared at the paper-wrapped package blankly, wondering if she should open it. _No_ , she chided herself, _open it when you get home. You never know._

 _Never know what?_ she asked herself. But she couldn’t find an answer, and with that she had to content herself.

She went back to the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure I left out things here, but don't... Don't worry about it. I leave out a _lot_. This is practically a candid retelling, in comparison to the other things I've written. But that's only because I'm too sloshed to be anything _but_ candid.
> 
> I hate myself for writing this, but I have to continue. What else do I have left to do but to document? I am a librarian, after all.


End file.
